


loving you is hard but it’s worth it

by filthyrobber87



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Tragedy, Sad Ending, i like keeping things clean so this is pg, i will die of embarrassment if my irls find this, no beta we die like men out here, there are other random characters than just smp members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyrobber87/pseuds/filthyrobber87
Summary: basically this starts off super sad but then you’ll get a backstory. i’m doing this just for fun lol and it’s DNF super angsty no cursing or anything inappropriate just romantic stuff :) i will probably have songs that relate to this as well !! also only dream/clay (i don’t like calling him clay outside fanfics lol) and george are the only smp people in the fanfic with a romantic relationship; the rest of the smp people mentioned are all friends
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	1. the beginning of something new is the end of something old

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t share this with any ccs mentioned; i don’t intend to make writing fanfics a long time thing; i will add songs that relate to each chapter in the notes! have fun to whoever reads :)

clay was really trying. george, not so much.

it felt like the world was crumbling at their feet, leaving only clay. what was happening? a few weeks ago they would be having fun, romantic, late night adventures together and now they were so broken apart.

“please don’t do this, you’re the only person i have left that’s worth living for” clay’s voice broke as he started blurting out everything he was thinking. george only looked up at his eyes with the saddest smile he’s ever seen. he couldn’t do this. 

without saying anything, clay finally pulled george into a long kiss that told george everything he felt. he poured all his emotion into it, his everything just for george. 

as they pulled away gently, george lifted a hand up to gently trace clay’s cheek. 

“go,” he murmured, “so you don’t get more hurt than you need to be”. 

clays thoughts were racing as he shook his head. he couldn’t say anything; he was frozen and all he could do was watch his one and only lover leave him. 

“goodbye, darling. i want you to know that even though i’m incredibly selfish for doing this, i still love you and will miss everything we did together”. 

george’s tears were flowing now. he didn’t know why he was doing this to clay. it was a good thing, right? george’s presence in his life had only dragged clay down. 

right? 

he turned around, his back facing clay’s tear-streaked face. the rain only seemed to get worse as george got closer. he looked back once more to his dear boyfriend’s frozen expression. it was unbearable, seeing clay so heartbroken. 

“it’s for the better of him. it’s for him” was all george could whisper to himself to encourage himself. 

finally, he felt a burst of confidence and slowly kept walking closer to the edge. it was all for clay. 

clay’s body unfroze as he watched his beloved start stepping off. he screamed a piercing sound that could shake the whole world with its shattering emotion. as he ran towards george, he looked back and saw that the rain was only getting heavier and heavier. he was running out of time. 

george looked back to see clay running towards him, and out of fear, took his final step and suddenly there was nothing underneath him. he felt himself falling and closed his eyes, he would finally be at peace. 

another scream broke his calm and he opened his eyes to see 

it was clay. 

he’d fallen with george. 

as they say, only the universe can have two lovers die next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is, our final night alive.  
> as the earth runs to the ground oh girl it’s you, that i lie with.  
> as the atom bomb locks in,  
> oh it’s you i watch TV with  
> as the world, as the world, caves  
> oh it's you that i lie with  
> as the atom bomb locks in  
> yes it's you i welcome death with  
> as the world, as the world caves in
> 
> as the world caves in- matt maltese


	2. you’re my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to have some backstory behind clay and georges relationship and story in this chapter and HEAR ME OUT I KNOW THE STORY IS WEIRD RN BUT IT WILL EVENTUALLY GET BETTER :)

clay was a normal, average teenager. he didn’t do much, he didn’t have any special passions, he wasn’t popular. he wasn’t the happiest person in the world, but he definitely was grateful.

for one thing; person more like it.

his friend george.

they’d known each other for years, ever since they were kids. sapnap was there too, but he’d always been so caught up in his home life that he never had time to fully connect on a different level. nonetheless, he still trusted sapnap as his best friend.

george... was different. they had a connection where they would know exactly what the other was about to say, they knew every single thing about each other, and they weren’t afraid to show anything. and it hadn’t taken long for clay to figure that out.

george was more of the old-fashioned, romantic memories type. he preferred to stay at home and read books by the warmth all cuddled up. no wonder he was so pale; he never went outside. at least not in the daylight. during the nighttime, george was basically hopping around with energy. he would always drive to clay’s house and climb to the window, waiting for him to open. then since clay just couldn’t say no to him, they would both sneak out of the house and go out together on late night adventures.

always the same song would play in the car. and clay kept it to his heart.

“woah, my love, my darling  
i’ve hungered for your touch  
a long, lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
i need your love  
i need your love  
god speed your love to me”.

unchained melody. why did it have so much meaning to clay? all of a sudden because george played it every night with him, now it was his favorite song. he looked forward to when they could sing those heartfelt lyrics.

well one thing was clear; it wasn’t because he got to get to know george better. he already knew george enough; there was nothing more to be learned. 

george refused to play any of clay’s music until unchained melody had played once throughout his playlist. it was a bit annoying at first, but he’d come to accept it as their own little thing together.

they would never share those nights with anyone else.

what was it? the way that they spent almost every hour of everyday with each other? the way that they shared secrets that no one else could know? how they were so carefree and relaxed with each other. it was something that people could be envious of. clay didn’t ever want to let go of those precious moments. he cared about george too much to lose him.

did george care about him too? did he care for clay the way he cared for george? it would be quite endearing to have that honor.

he loved everything about george, he loved george’s music taste, his eyes, how he would always fidget whenever he was embarrassed. it was perfect. he was perfect.

it might seem like clay liked george, which he didn’t even know for himself, he didn’t even know his sexuality. he’d had two girlfriends before, so he assumed he was straight, but a year after he broke up with his second one, he became unsure. he started getting random feelings for both men and women. was it just that he longed to have a relationship? did he just miss the feeling of having someone to care about? was that why he cared so much for george?

he didn’t want to be gay; no he couldn’t. his parents would hate him. not like they didn’t hate him enough already. he was a disappointment to them enough, and to be gay? that was basically asking to get kicked out. george once again was the only person who knew about them, which was comforting to know. whenever george came over, he tried to be nice and gave the best impression he could to them. and it worked. 

whenever george came over, clay’s parents were totally different people. they were kind to george, they were ‘glad that he was there to keep clay in line’, and they basically worshipped everything he did in comparison to clay.

it wasn’t fair. but life isn’t exactly fair, is it?

clay finally woke up at 1:16 a.m. to an energetic hand shaking him.

“clay! clay, come on i want to go out already!! get up idiot i don’t want to miss the stars! CLAY!!” george was excitedly shaking and whispering to a sleepy boy who clearly was not very happy.

“what george? let me sleep” he groaned, throwing his head into his very warm pillow. 

there was a soft thud and clay felt the mattress sink down as george slid onto the bed laying across clays body.

“erugh- get off you’re so heavy idiot”

“but it’s comfy” george simply replied with a smirk on his face.

the two laid in each other’s warmth for what felt like an hour until clay finally got up.

“where are you going?” george looked up at clay’s eyes with a confused face.

“where do you think i’m going” he said sarcastically as he pulled a hoodie on, “come on, let’s go out before it’s too late”.

easy to say that clay’s plan of sleeping early had been completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unchained melody - the righteous brothers and consequences- camila cabello
> 
> loving you was young and wild and free  
> loving you was cool and hot and sweet  
> loving you was sunshine, safe and sound  
> a steady place to let down my defenses  
> but loving you had consequences


End file.
